


Mine Forever(prologue)

by Closeted_Writer



Category: mine forever
Genre: Gay, Help, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, ME - Freeform, Out, Prologue, Weird Plot Shit, Work In Progress, friend told told me to do this, i'll write more later, kid shows, kiddy cartoon, nothing happens, pjs, please, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Writer/pseuds/Closeted_Writer
Summary: Right now I am only writing the prologue nothing really happens so far I'm just explaining how the two characters meet and everything (still and work in progress so everything is bound to change so keep that in mind please) but I'm just trying this out so read a bit in hope you might like what you read thanks in advance by the way this is my first time so keep that in mind to
Kudos: 1





	Mine Forever(prologue)

"Who’s there” looking around anxiously for an answer as to why he woke up here or why he even was here. Each time he called out nothing there was no response “Hello, is anyone there…” nothing. He stood up but then realized that he wasn’t in his room anymore, more or less home he was in a garden. No not a garden everything is so overrun with weeds and vines even the walls it looked like no was here for years knowing that the boy walk along the path practically tripping with every step. Roses bloomed along the vines almost guiding him to where he thought he could find an exit “Just follow the black roses Just follow the black roses Just follow the black roses, said no one ever” ending with a slight trip but he recovered with ease but was spooked about the whole fall. Continuing on his path he noticed a clearing with more plants that were all black like black wild flowers, black roses, and black larkspur with blue edges. All of it was a dead end, so turning around to face the way he came was his only option he had left to try and find a new exit, but the path was gone and replaced with a fountain now completely clueless the boy walks towards the fountain to see what had happened to the path he just left. As he walked around he noticed a tree and below it was a table with a tea set and other arrangements. But the one thing that stood out to him was the man, he was tall and unrecognizable but the swore he saw him before it was like he saw him in a picture or in a movie but nothing came up he was clueless to who he was. In his hands he was holding a rose like those old 90 black noir movies where the man in the relationship would hold it up for the women in a romantic way coming to him but this was a bit overwhelming for the boy but he found himself surprisingly moving towards him. “I would like to offer you an opportunity” the child jumped startled at his voice “Calm down I’m not going to trick you into selling your soul or take over your body, none of that” his voice was soothing and he knew how to use it. “I need someone to help me with something, d you understand?” the boy shook his head gently “Good now take a seat” as told he took the seat in front of him “are you hungry or thirsty, anything you crave” “n-no” he paused “no thank you, don’t bother yourself with me” he leaned back in his chair and stood still as the man studied him “the look in your seems rather different than the others I’ve seen, but that doesn’t matter now because I need you to answer some question is that alright with you” he shook his head to show yes “good, now think of this as an interview the one you apply for at jobs and dress nicely for” then out of curiosity the boy realized he was only wearing his pajamas sir nappingtun the defender of all good dreams, a little kiddy cartoon that he was still obsessed with and suddenly he was felt with rush of realization and embarrassment (no wonder it was so cold in here I never had any real clothing!!!!)


End file.
